Heero's Change
by Princess Kiena
Summary: Omy goodness! Relena ish dead! Who can keep peace now? And who's the new girl?? Heero... ish he.... happy and smiling? But Heero never smiles...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own G-Wing! If I did... There'd be a 20   
gazillion year series on Gundam wing, Heero would be all and I mean   
ALL mine, and cars would rule the world along side me of course! J/k   
about the ruling thing. About the cars anyway. o_o()  
  
Heero's Change  
By: Princess Kiena  
Prologue  
  
"Heero! Kill me!" Relena's words came to him from the first   
time they met & it played at his mind. He tossed and turned in bed wondering why they bothered him so much now, at a time like this.  
It had been so long ago since she had yelled the words. So   
long. The first time they had met, she had said, "If you promise me I'm you're last victim, go ahead and kill me." So brave. Yet so stupid... ((Damn that rap music! j/k! ^_^ ))  
Did he stop killing? Heero?? Stop killing?? He even tried to   
kill himself!  
She cared for me, he realized.  
That didn't soften his heart. Still, he blocked out anyone  
who cared, and any love relationships. He didn't want to get caught   
up in it. A killer... That's what he was.  
Killing is what he was brought up to do. He actually found   
joy in it.  
Heero yawned at these thoughts and flipped on the TV in the   
Gundam Safe House (GSH). A male newscaster appeared on the screen.  
"Relena Peacecraft was found dead! She was murdered! If you   
have any leads to who killed her, then..."  
The newscaster went on, but Heero wasn't listening anymore.   
He was lost in his own thoughts.  
He smiled lopsided and thought to himself.  
Well now Relena, this means I won't have to kill you.  
He chuckled at the thought of her being angry that he didn't   
kill her because this meant that he could still kill.  
Then realization hit.  
"Relena!" he cried, his eyes wide at the shock, staring into   
space at the TV.  
He heard footsteps running down the stairs and he quickly   
pulled the covers over his head, pretending he was asleep.  
"Heero?" Duo asked as he walked in.  
The rest of the Gundam pilot's footsteps could be heard c  
oming through the door. He felt their presence standing over him,   
seeing if he was awake or not.  
Heero's head was under the covers. Quatre started to pull   
down the top of the covers.  
Think fast Heero. What are you going to do? he thought. A   
thought hit him.  
As the cover came under his neck and he lay there, Trowa,   
Duo, Quatre, and Wufei looked over his shoulder to see if his eyes   
were opened or closed. Heero lunged out at one of them, tackling him   
on the floor.  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
Heero heard the guys laughing as the person screamed. He   
pinned the person down and looked at the face of him.  
"You're dead!" he yelled.  
He was staring straight at Relena 


	2. Chapter 1

Heero's Change  
Chapter 1  
By: Princess Kiena  
  
Heero jumped off of Duo, who started laughing. Heero didn't   
know it was him. He had a mask of Relena on. (( ^^ HAH!!! That is a   
pretty cruel joke though. )) Everyone was laughing except for Heero.  
Duo sat up, but didn't pull off the mask.  
"Hey... You've gotten more muscular...," Heero inquired. ((!!!))  
This made Duo roll on the floor laughing so hard he started   
crying, making some of the fake clay mask-that he had gotten professionally done just for this moment-slide off. He hid that part of his face.  
Silly Heero, thought Duo. Always serious. And trying to scare   
me when I shocked him more than he did me! Wow this is so funny!  
Duo & the guys had thought up the idea to try to get Heero to   
laugh. Heero was always so serious. And always pulling Duo's braid.  
Duo thought Heero deserved to be scared or actually laugh for once.  
But he did neither of these. ((Duo's braid (^_^)oooo  
"DUO!" Heero yelled angrily.  
Duo looked up and wondered how Heero knew it was him up under   
the mask. *blink blink*  
He got his answer.  
"Owwww! Heero! Leggo my eggo- I mean- braid!!" Duo shouted.   
"LEGGO!" Duo stood and swung his head down, flipping Heero over his   
head with his braid. (( o.o' ))  
I'm going to have to get this cut, Duo thought. (( O.O' ))  
Heero fell on the ground and let Duo's braid free as Duo took   
off the rest of the mask. He stood again and looked down at Heero.   
Everyone had already stopped laughing.  
"So Heero, what were you yelling about?" Trowa asked.  
Heero glanced at Duo with a look of death in his eyes, then   
at the others quickly, and said, "I yelled something?"  
Wufei chuckled and replied, "Don't act like you didn't.   
We all heard it."  
"Yeah! You said 'Relena'," Quatre teased.  
Heero shoved his hands in his pockets, blushed slightly, and   
looked at each of them seriously. "Yeah, well... I know what I said."   
Heero kept his lips tightly together, not smiling or frowning. "I said   
'Relena', yes. But only because she's dead."  
"DEAD?!" Duo cried. "DEAD?"  
He looked to see if Heero was actually being truthful. Heero   
wouldn't joke about that... Or anything for that matter.  
Duo looked around to see everyone's shocked faces. They were   
just as surprised as he was. Trowa's face was hardened.  
"I don't believe you." Trowa thought aloud.  
Heero looked to him. "Now I don't have to kill her like she   
wanted me to. Look." Heero clicked on the TV. It had reports on the death of Relena.  
Duo lunged toward the TV. "WHAT?!" he shouted.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Now what would they do without her to keep peace?, he thought. She's the only one who's kept it for so long! Oz must have murdered her!  
He looked to see Heero's expression, who looked quite  
pleased.  
How can he not be angry about this? Duo wondered.  
This made him angry.  
Everyone knows that Heero has feelings for Relena,   
if not more. How could he be so happy about this? Heero, only 17, and   
yet he still had his old heardened, uncaring, killng heart! IF HE   
EVEN HAS A HEART AT ALL! Duo got angry at these thoughts and suddenly  
yelled them to Heero.  
"You know you had feelings for Relena Peacecraft! How can you   
not be angry? You're 17! We're still so young! But you still have that evil heart! Do you even have a heart at all?"  
Heero looked shocked at Duo's words. Duo knew everyone was   
looking back and forth at both of them, waiting to see what would   
happen next.  
Heero smiled at Duo's words and walked out of the room and   
upstairs, leaving everyone shocked in his room.  
Duo was still stunned at all that was happening as he and the   
rest of the three pilots walked silently up the stairs.  
Heero smiled, he thought. Heero never smiles. So that must   
mean something good.  
"Heero smiled..." Duo said aloud.  
The others just nodded silently. 


	3. Chapter 2

Heero's Change  
Chapter 2  
By: Princess Kiena  
  
You fool Heero!, Wufei thought as Trowa, Quatre, and himself followed Duo up the stairs. Now the only person who can bring peace is gone and you don't even care! What shame!  
He pound his fist against the wall. "FOOL!" he yelled as the eyes of the pilots centered on him.  
"What's up Chang?" Duo asked.  
Trowa and Quatre stayed silent.  
Wufei looked at Duo, then at the other two.  
"Can you believe him?" he shouted. "He's awful! All he wants is more war! You saw him! He was happy about her death! He even smiled when you asked if he had a heart!"  
Trowa nodded. "Yes Wufei. You're right. He seems happy about all of this."  
They finished walking up the stairs, and went into the den of the underground GSH.  
Duo plomped onto the big arm chair and flipped on some cartoons. Quatre spread out on top of the sofa and looked into space at the ceiling. Trowa stood by the window, holding the coffee he had picked up from the table in the middle of the room, and looked at the stars. The coffee must have been cold because all Trowa did was take one sip and then he held it in his hands. Wufei stood at the doorway between the stairs and the den, thinking and looking at the guys. He was full of anger.  
How could he? HOW could he pretend he had nothing for Relena? Wufei wondered angrily.  
His eyes turned into an angry glare, and his teeth were grinding together. His fists were at his side. He closed his eyes and the anger went away... For the time being.  
He walked past the pilots and into the hallway. He led himself into the kitchen. Heero sat on the table drinking a can of Coke. Wufei silently grabbed a Dr. Pepper can from the fridge. ((Wufei's Dr. Pepper -(-_-)[] ))  
He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and looked to Heero, who was gulping down his.. Coke.. BEER!  
Wufei was shocked. It had a red can, so Wufei had thought it was Coke. As he looked closer, he saw the name- 'Budweiser'.  
Where did he get that? he smirked. He's trying to drown out his worries. He really does care after all. Fool. I do kind of feel sorry for him, losing someone he doesn't want to admit he cares about...  
Heero looked over, saw him looking at the can, and stared at him angrily.  
"Yes it's beer! You can smirk all you want! Leave me alone!" Heero yelled and threw the can at him. The sticky liquid flew out and went all over Wufei and the can hit his stomach with the force of a punch because it was thrown so hard.  
He dropped to his knees from the pain. No more did he feel sorry for Heero's loss. Only anger filled him.  
"URRR! HEERO YOU FOOL! I'LL GET YOU!" Wufei shouted in rage as he lept at Heero, who quickly jumped from the table. He missed, but landed on his feet.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Heero yelled back as Wufei launched a series of attacks at Heero.  
He realized Heero was dodging all his attacks after a few moments so he brought down a left jab to Heero's knee and with his right elbow, he jumped up and pinned Heero-by his neck-against the wall.  
"You know you cared for Relena! You might as well admit it! How can you be so stubborn and happy that she's dead?"  
Heero started to gag from Wufei's pressure. Heero kneed Wufei's gut, making him release his hold, then roundkicked Wufei's forehead. He fell to the floor, clutching his gut and lay like a curled-up kitty.  
"So weak."  
Weak am I? Wufei asked in his mind. I'll show him weak. Wait until he gets closer...  
Heero stepped toward Wufei. Wufei twirled around once on the floor, thrusting his right leg out, which made Heero fall over him. He jumped up and punched Heero's back full on.  
"Weak, huh?"  
Heero stood up from his fall. He just stood there, glaring at Wufei, with a bloody nose.  
Wufei smirked, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "You fool."  
Heero attacked again, coming toward Wufei with a right kick, but he held his hand up and caught Heero's foot, causing Heero to fall head first to the ground.  
He still had his eyes closed.  
Heero then turned and brought the left leg up, trying to connect to Wufei's right cheek. Again, Heero missed because Wufei caught his foot. He finally opened his eyes after this attack and slung Heero across the room.  
Heero quickly jumped up and came at Wufei once again.  
Wufei turned and started running at Heero.  
"YOU WILL DIE WUFEI!" Heero shouted.  
"NOT MY TIME!" Wufei yelled back.  
Just as they were about to hit each other head on, something was thrown right into their guts. They didn't even know what hit them.  
Wufei saw Heero's eyes go wide, as he was sure his own also did, and Heero's hands fly around the object. They both fell to the ground.  
u not be angry? You're 17! We're still so young! But you still have that evil heart! Do you even have a heart at all?"  
Heero looked shocked at Duo's words. Duo knew everyone was looking back and forth at both of them, waiting to see what would happen next.  
Heero smiled at Duo's words and walked out of the room and upstairs, leaving everyone shocked in his room.  
Duo was still stunned at all that was happening as he and the rest of the three pilots walked silently up the stairs.  
Heero smiled, he thought. Heero never smiles. So that must mean something good.  
"Heero smiled..." Duo said aloud.  
The others just nodded silently. 


	4. Chapter 3

Heero's Change  
Chapter 3  
By: Princess Kiena  
  
Trowa glanced back and forth to them as they lay on the ground taking in what had happened. He frowned and said nothing as always, but thoughts ran through his mind. While thinking, he messed with his hair for a moment. ((Trowa's hair 


	5. Chapter 4

Heero's Change  
Chapter 4  
By: Princess Kiena  
  
Quatre looked down from his space on the ceiling, realizing someone was yelling. Duo sat up and glanced at the doorway that led to the stairs and everyone's bedrooms.  
"What'd he say? What'd I miss?" Quatre asked, completely unaware of what was going on around him. He stared at Duo, waiting for a reply.  
"Trowa is coming up here yelling at us for some reason. Maybe he's figured out something," Duo replied. "Oh yeah, and you missed Heero and Wufei's fight while you were in space somewhere. It happened in the kitchen and now the kitchen is a mess. I'm not cleaning it."  
Duo stood as Trowa ran in the room.  
"You guys! I know a way we could keep peace since Relena's gone! Then we won't have to do so much battle!" Trowa exclaimed.  
Quatre yawned. "So tell us?" He sat upright and looked at Trowa.  
What could he have possibly figured out that could help us all? he wondered.  
"Zecks!" Trowa yelled.  
Heero ran in the room. "Where?" Heero yelled as he looked around.  
Wufei walked in slowly from the room the Gundams were held in. Wufei was quiet as he crossed his arms and stood in the circle of people in the den.  
"No! I mean, if we can get Zecks to come to his senses again and take his sister's place, then everyone will listen to him and he may actually do the right thing. No one has been able to hold the peace like the Peacecrafts!"  
Heero smirked. "Zecks? Come to his senses and be who he is-Milliardo Peacecraft? Not possible. I like him better as Zecks anyway. There's more killing then."  
Quatre couldn't believe Heero would say such a thing after Relena died. Especially say that about her own brother.  
Well, he thought, Heero only cared for Relena anyway.  
And that started all the Relena haters. So many who thought Heero was a hottie. And Duo always jumping in the way trying to get the girls. He chuckled thinking of this.  
"What are you laughing about?" Wufei questioned.  
Quatre looked up at him and frowned. "Nothing."  
"Well if you have a joke, let us hear it!" Duo said happily.  
"Just thinking of the Relena haters... Wonder what they are doing now?"  
Duo shrugged and said, "I thought it was supposed to be funny."  
"Well it's worth a try," Wufei told Trowa. "Good idea."  
Quatre nodded, staying silent.  
How would they convince Zecks to lead peace in Relena's place, Quatre did not know. He began to wonder if it was really worth a try, and if so, who would be the one to talk to Zecks? Certainly not Heero. Heero is known for letting out his temper. And not Wufei, for he too would probably be too angry to talk to Zecks. Not Duo because Zecks despised him. Not himself because he was too shy... Would Trowa be able to do it himself?  
"Any volunteers to talk with Zecks?" Trowa asked as he glanced at each of the Gundam guys.  
Heero stepped up. "Yeah. Me."  
"Okay. You must not do anything that will further endanger the peace though. That means no killing or fighting or taking your anger out on him in anyway."  
"Fine."  
Quatre shook his head, his blonde hair and his questionable glance making him seem like a so-called dumb blonde. (( Ô.o? Quatre's questionable look ))  
What a stupid thing to do, Quatre thought to himself. Send Heero to do it. That's like sending Zecks a grim reaper... There must be some reason Trowa has chosen Heero though. 


	6. Chapter 5

Heero's Change  
Chapter 5  
By: Princess Kiena  
  
Heero walked out of the room. He was going to be the one to see Zecks all right. To see Zecks die. There will be no taking out of anger, no killing, no fight. It will be an accident.  
He walked to his bedroom, where he sat on his unmade bed. He pulled his knife out from between the matresses(sp?). It was metal with not jagged edges; but a clean, sharp blade. The handle was black leather. All in all, the knife was about 7 inches long.  
Turning the knife slowly so that it was over his heart, he brought it toward him. It ripped through his white shirt, touching the skin underneath.  
"Trowa are you whacked? You're sending Heero out to talk with Zecks? You know he will kill him!" came Duo's whispering voice from outside of the door.  
The knife was quickly put back between his matresses.  
What were you thinking Heero? he wondered. You must first kill Zecks, only then will your plan be complete.  
Ring ring!  
"Grrr......" Heero reached toward the button for his answering machine. "Damn phone."  
He knew Duo and Trowa were waiting outside his door, probably eavesdropping to see if they could get some information about what Heero was planning.  
~*Click. Hi. You have reached me, yeah your worst nightmare. I'm really don't feel like taking your call right now and when you call back I will not answer so leave a message and your number and I will consider calling you back. Click. Beep!*~  
"Hello Heero," came the smooth voice of a woman from the answering machine. "Seems you're trying to forget what happened today. But I know you too well. I'm not leaving my number. So-"  
Heero grabbed the phone quickly.  
"Hello?" he said, hastening himself to pull the phone with him into his walk in closet. "Who are you?"  
"A sympathetic friend," came the voice on the other line.  
"What?"  
"I know you Heero. I've been watching you. Meet me."  
"I don't even know who you are!" he started yelling, not realizing his voice was rising.  
"You will know if you meet me. Mall, at Spencers. I will be wearing a marble around my neck on a chain with fire in it."  
"I will not meet you anywhere." He gritted his teeth together angrily.  
"Oh," she started slyly, "you will come."  
"Make me."  
"You will come...."  
"I will not!"  
"... if you want information on the death of Relena."  
Silence.  
Relena.... ?  
Heero was quiet, not knowing what to say to this woman. What if it was a trap? What does she know?  
"I will see you tomorrow at 10:00pm. Only you. If we are followed, you will leave with nothing." The sound of a kiss was heard. "See ya sweets."  
"Wait!" But he was too late. She had already hung up. 


End file.
